le dilemme de Merlin
by Divergente-EH
Summary: Courte histoire humoristique sur... mmmm... rentrez puis lisez vous même car cela ne vous prendra que quelques secondes ;) je peux vous dire que le titre dit tout!


Hehehe! Salut à tous… ceci est mon premier (reedité, ça valait la peine avec plus d'une centaine de gens qui sont passés le voir je veux faire bonne figure xD) fic puis ça va être un truc humoristique car j'ai besoin de me détendre! (hehe je dois présenter un projet de session le vendredi QUE JE N'AI MÊME PAS COMMENCÉ|| donc afin de m'inspirer je vous écris ceci ;)

presque tout est pareille à l'original excepté pour certains erreurs orthographiques.

Merlin / ses personnages et son monde quoi! Ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que les emprunter qu'un mini-micro-minute

 **°\==========/¯¯¯°°|°°¯¯¯\==========/°**

 _Oh par la barbe de merlin et des sept nains de blanche neige et le grand ego d'Arthur._

Je me trouvais tranquillement dans la chambre d'Arthur avec un dilemme géant ! Je vous jure que c'était de vie ou de mort…. La mort d'Arthur en tout cas. Voyez vous, la semaine dernier la princesse Diana du royaume de Rocelle au tout nord d'un trou perdu, est venu rendre visite (et à essayer de séduire) le prince.

Moi je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle lui a vu… genre je veux bien admettre qu'il est assez beau gosse et qu'il a une couronne sur la tète mais avec tous ses défauts ca ne fait pas équilibre! Bon passons.

Dans son plan pour devenir reine elle avait décide [ ben je n'ai nullement des preuves, a part l'antipathie presque surnaturelle que la fausse blonde a réveillé en moi] d'attirer Arthur par son ventre. Ouais! Pas idiote, elle lui a donne presque a tous les jours un des fruits exotiques de sa région.

Arthur m'avait donné un des fruits. Et je ne pourrais pas nier que le truc était délicieux!

Ah si tout la bouffe de sa région était comme ca alors je me laisserai emboute sans réserve!

Diana devait penser comme moi. Mais si cette pimbèche pensait (… cof cof… princesse je voulais dire… petit lapsus ¬¬) pensait le conquérir avec ses fruits minables ben elle était loin du compte (en réalité moi j'aurais succombé ! seulement pour les fruits miam miam! :P)

Tout ça pour dire qu'aujourd'hui au matin la princesse est retournée à son royaume (mieux pour elle car si elle aurait continué d'essayer je lui aurais jette un sort) (pas que je sois jaloux de l'attention qu'Arthur donnait à cette pimbeche! (cof cof… princesse… petit lapsus… excusez ce jeune valet qui a souffert une intoxication grave en emportant le pot de chambre d'Arthur si souvent O.O) ou j'étais…?

Ah oui! Bon cette pim… princesse est partie au matin puis elle a laissé dans la chambre d'Arthur un panier taille BIG de ces fruits si exquis… puis je suis sur qu'elles sont empoisonnées ou du moins ensorcelées afin qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle! Ou plutôt … étaient… au passé .

 _Oh par la barbe de merlin et tous les cheveux de Gaius_

j'ai DU manger une partie des fruits afin de prouver que j'avais raison et que la p..princesse voulait du mal à mon prince. AU prince [correction]. Et là je ne sais plus quoi faire car sans me rendre compte… et pendant que je vous parlais.. j'ai fini tout le panier… Il va me tuer !

Finito merlin… finitoooooo

\- Merlin?

Une voix masculine s'éleva dans la chambre. Une voix ennuyée et amusée. Comment pouvait-on être le deux à la fois par ailleurs?

\- Merlin,! - cria Arthur - mais qu'est ce que tu fais là debout comme l'idiot national que tu es? Ça fait 15 minutes que je t'observe regarder je ne sais pas quoi! Allez pousse-toi pour vérifier que tu n'ais pas fait une quelconque bêtise…. Merlin… ?

Moi pendant ce temps là, j'ai reculé pour laisser la place au prince, qui s'approche a grandes enjambées de sa table à manger, AFIN DE POUVOIR COURIR LIBREMENT AVANT QU'IL ME TUE!

\- Je suis presque sûr que dans ce panier avait tout un tas des fruits au matin… - le prince se retourne vers moi les bras croissés sur sa poitrine, les yeux mi clos et un regard inquisiteur.

\- Ah ben.. Ah-h… ben… quoiq… puis.. - je signale le panier - et… ben mmm..

\- Oook… si tu ne veux pas me dire à la bonne manière; il ne me reste alors que de prouver ce dont je pense que c'est arrivé.

Puis le taré s'avance et... m'embrasse? Et mes jambes tout aussi tarées que le prince se donnent à cœur joie à une imitation saisissante des guimauves! Il enfonce sa langue dans ma bouche et je perds la notion de la réalité jusqu'à ce qu'il me relâche.

\- Oui en effet merlin… tu. Goutes. Comme. Mes. Fruits. As-tu une explication pour ta défense?

Je n'arrive à répondre rien. Wow. Ça c'était wow!

\- Ah merlin, merlin. Que vais-je faire de toi?… tu m'oblige à te punir. - termina de déclarer le prince d'une voix coquine.


End file.
